Driving Without License
by bluebreeze27
Summary: An accident brings two people together. See, how will Naru react if Mai got into an accident. WARNING: FLUFF AHEAD. Please REVIEW!


A Ghost Hunt Fan fiction

Pairing: Naru X Mai (I worship this pair. I hate Masako's interference but I don't hate her.)

Title: Driving without License.

Summary: Just a drabble that came in my mind

Shibuya Kazuya or Oliver Davis sighed for the umpteenth- time. It was already 11:00 in the morning and it was a fine, sunny Saturday too—definitely not a school day—so where the hell is Mai?

Koujo Lin came out of his office only to see his young "boss" scowling. He realized that the young man's problem concerns a certain brown-haired, cheerful, assistant names Taniyama Mai. Lin decided to "tease" the young man sitting on the office's main couch while pretending to read a "case".

"Noll, do you want some tea?" Lin asked as he noted the frown that appeared on Naru's handsome face.

"No." Naru curtly said.

After Naru and Lin came back to Japan after they brought Gene's remains in England, Naru refused to drink anyone's tea except Mai's. Though he would never admit it, heck—he can't even admit it to himself that he is addicted to Mai's tea and also the fact that he loves her.

"Ok. By the way Noll, where is Mai-san?" Lin asked as he noticed that Naru kept on secretly glancing at the clock.

"I don't know." Naru answered coldly, clearly annoyed at the Chinese man for "interrogating" him.

"Oh." Lin purposely decided to end the topic for he wanted to keep his life. Lin secretly hoped that Naru would admit his feelings for the said girl. He kind of developed this fondness at the Japanese girl. (A/N: Lin does NOT love Mai in a romantic way OK? His feelings are like Bou-san's—brotherly.) Lin quietly made his way to the SPR's kitchenette.

After the little talk with Lin, Naru found himself thinking about his assistanant.

He realized that if he hadn't met Mai a few years ago, he would have never found his brother. And also his life would also be soooo dull.

A few more minutes passed when suddenly the SPR's phone rang.

At first Naru ignored the phone call for he was thinking how stupid he was when he "rejected" Mai by simply saying that Mai loves Gene.

The persistent phone rang and rang. Finally, Naru decided to answer the irritating phone.

"Hello. Shibuya Psychic Research, Do you need something?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Ah. Are you by any chance, Mr. Shibuya?" a nervous female voice asked on the other side of the line.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked.

"Ah—thank goodness! I was calling a few moments ago. It is very urgent. Please go to Astanpheuz Hospital (A/N: made up the name.)

"If you do not have a case then—"

Surprisingly Naru was cut off by the woman.

"YOU NEED TO GO HERE! Taniyama Mai-san got into an accident and is currently unconscious after we gave her first aid." The woman said in a very commanding and powerful voice.

"I will be right there." Naru hastily said as he slammed the phone down.

"Naru, what's happening?" Lin poked out his head after he heard Naru slamming the office's phone.

"Lin, take care of the office." Naru said as he rushed out the room and into his car, (A/N: Naru has a car! YAY!)

Naru drove at almost a hundred kilometers per hour, which exceeded the traffic rules. He ignored stop lights and dashed faster, if that was still possible.

Naru finally reached his destination, Astanpheuz Hospital.

He directly went to the reception desk and demanded Mai's room, startling the poor nurse.

As he walked briskly to Mai's room, he thought about Mai. He noted that his heart was beating very weird and he was afraid—terrified that he might lose his one and only love.

'Love?' he thought.

After a few moments, he (finally!) realized that he loved Mai with his whole heart and soul. He realized that he can not live without her. He cam not stand the thought of being alone again.

His thoughts stopped when he reached room 318.

"Mai." He sighed as he saw Mai sitting up.

"Na- Naru? Where am i?" Mai asked groggily.

"You are in a hospital," he stated the obvious. "What happened to you?" he asked, as he sat down on the chair beside Mai's bed.

"I—well I got hit by a motorcycle... You see, I saw a woman about twenty-ish walking and then the motorcycle came dashing at full speed. So I pushed the woman away..." she admitted shyly, waiting for a cruel comment from the idiot scientist she loved.

Naru took a minute to take in everything Mai said. He wanted to reprimand her but he knew of her kindness. Mai's over-flowing kindness that he sometimes hated.

"So, where's the driver of the motorcycle?" Naru asked calmly.

Mai blinked as she noticed that Naru did not insult her.

"Mai, I do not believe that an accident took away you small brain." Naru teased her.

"JERK! I think he got away. Hit'n'Run.. I guess. Where is Dorothy-san?"

'Dorothy-san? Oh the woman she saved.'

"She left after I talked to her. She said sorry and paid the hospital bills." Naru explained. (A/N: Sorry I'm too tired to type such an unimportant scene.)

"Oh."

"Mai, do not ever scare me like that again."

"Huh? What do you mean, Naru?" Mai asked, completely confused. She scared Naru?

"I can't imagine my life without you." He admitted, shyly,

Mai blushed, full time.

"I love you, Mai." Naru said as he leaned down to kiss Mai when suddenly the door opened revealing a traffic enforcer and Lin.

Both teens looked away from each other.

"Young man, I believe you have to pay a fine for driving without license." The T.E. said, amused at the teens' reactions.

"Lin, take care of this." Naru said in a very low voice.

"Ok. Well then continue your activity, Naru and Mai. I will 'fetch; you later for your car was towed away." Lin smirked as he and the T.E. went out, leaving two blushing teens.

"Uh, Naru? What did the T.E. mean by Driving w/o license? You came here alone?" Mai asked.

"Yeah.. in a hurry I forgot my wallet." He said in his normal voice.

Amused, Mai teased him. "I guess you should be 'arrested'." She smirked.

"I guess so. But you should also be arrested due to the same offense." He said in his soft voice.

"Huh?" Mai asked.

"For you don't have a license, right?" he asked as he leaned in.

"Yup, So?" she asked as she turned to Naru only to blush at their closeness.

"For you drove straight into my heart." He said as he closed the gap between them, kissing Mai's lips.

Mai at first was astonished but returned Naru's kiss. And they both started a new relationship that would definitely last forever.

-END-

Bluebreeze27: Finished! So how is it? Please review! Thanks A lot!


End file.
